


Thirty Floors Above Ground

by sometimesilie (Serpentsign)



Category: Boardwalk Empire, Mob City
Genre: Charlie is away and Meyer is lonely, Crossover, Exhibitionism, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, no plot in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsign/pseuds/sometimesilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a slight mishap and a shootout, Benny and Sid take Meyer with them to Benny's apartment in the Waldorf Towers.</p><p>  <i>His clothes were rumpled; the dark jacket adjusted to hide the ruined shirt underneath with a damning result on the silhouette. He could feel dried blood pulling at his skin along his jaw and resisted the urge to scratch it away. They'd done what they could to get the blood of his face, but when Ben had mockingly licked his pocket square and started rubbing at his cheek all the while telling Meyer to be a good boy and stand still, Meyer had swatted him away. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Floors Above Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to [Columbiaksies](http://columbiaskies.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the Mob City Holiday Exchange.

"Alright, alright! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Ben stopped climbing the steps up to the Waldorf  and stared down at Meyer. Meyer glared right back at him even though the top of his head only reached to Ben's chest, being shorter and also standing a step down. His clothes were rumpled; the dark jacket adjusted to hide the ruined shirt underneath with a damning result on the silhouette. He could feel dried blood pulling at his skin along his jaw and resisted the urge to scratch it away. They'd done what they could to get the blood of his face, but when Ben had mockingly licked his pocket square and started rubbing at his cheek all the while telling Meyer to be a good boy and stand still, Meyer had swatted him away.

"I was right there, Benny! You could've shot me."

"You're just pissed I ruined your suit, Meyer."

"No, I-"

"Could we take this inside? I'm freezing." Sid interrupted, giving Ben a small shove and a pointed look.

The private entrance to the Waldorf Towers wasn't as bustling as the front entrance so when they neared the door, a doorman opened and the man at the front desk came up immediately to greet them. He studiously didn't notice Meyer Lansky's unusual appearance and turned directly to Ben.

"How are you this evening, Mr. Siegel?"

"Peachy. Hey,  call the Claridge and tell someone to run over with  a change of clothes for Mr. Lansky, okay?"

"Immediately, Mr. Siegel."

"Good man." Smiled, clapped him on the shoulder with enough force to make him sway to the side and tossed a couple of bills at him.

The whole ride up in the elevator, Ben and Sid were alternating between whispering with their heads bowed together and looking like they were about to start laughing. The bellboy was trying to look anywhere but them but finding it very hard judging by the glances he kept sneaking them. Meyer took a deep breath and counted the seconds until they reached their floor.

Newly decorated, Ben's apartment was what you could expect. Bold prints on the walls, forest green  drapes and dark woods in the furniture. All in as usual with Ben.

"So whaddya' think? Not bad at all huh?" Ben asked while Sid rifled through the mail on the large desk before reaching for the telephone.

"Too flashy." Meyer muttered and Ben sighed.

"You know Charlie's moving right across the hall right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? So get used to it." Ben said and walked into a hallway on Meyer's left.  A moment later a door opened and closed.

"Meyer," Sid called over his shoulder, phone in hand and ready to dial, "the bathroom is the second door to the right through there." He motioned with his chin to the same hallway Ben had  disappeared into and  turned back to the phone. Ben must've come back from the bedroom because the last thing Meyer heard before he closed the door to the bathroom was him telling Sid that he wanted none of that fucking salad.

The white marble reflected the overhead lights,  revealing every flaw when you looked in the mirror. The dark fabric of his jacket hid the stains well but was stiff with dried blood. He shrugged it off and hissed at the mess on his shirt. The left front side was streaked with reddish brown so he took that off as well, leaving him in his still moderately clean undershirt. He quickly washed away the blood from his face and neck and dried off.

Meyer looked around the room in hope of finding a spare shirt hanging somewhere. But the hotel staff was apparently meticulous. Which was probably for the best anyway; Ben was taller and broader than him so he'd swim in one of his. Sid was similar in height but slimmer than Meyer so that was a definite no as well.

His eyes caught on a bottle of cologne on a shelf. Dark glass with geometric designs and a gold stopper. He only noticed it because Charlie had showed it to him and made him smell the light floral top notes before he had handed it over to the sales clerk for wrapping. Charlie had given that bottle to Sid for his birthday a week later and even though Sid has scoffed a little at perfume he'd made sure to wear it the next time they had dinner together.

Meyer picked up his ruined shirt and jacket and walked back into the living room.  Ben and Sid were standing by one of the windows with their heads together and quickly looked up when Meyer entered the room. Ben was wearing a fresh shirt and Sid had rolled up his sleeves, his braces hanging from his hips. Ben held Sid's tie in his hand and stuffed it into his own trouser pocket before he motioned for Meyer to sit down on one of the couches before he stretched out on the second one.  Over by the bar, Sid raised an empty glass in question to Meyer.

"Yes, thank you, Sid." Sid handed them both drinks before moving Ben's feet off the couch seat so he could sit down beside him.

"Sid ordered room service and you're staying with us tonight." Ben announced without preamble. Us, Meyer noted and wasn't really surprised. Sid sure seemed to feel right at home here even if he had an apartment in his own name just a block from the Waldorf.

"I really should get back to the office, Ben."

"And do what? Sit by the phone like some broad and wait for Charlie to ring? How's Havanna anyways?"

"Humid, he says." Meyer answered, ignoring the jab.

There was a knock  on the door and in a flurry of movement two waiters with a trolley and a  clothes bag  scurried in.  Just as the doorman and the man at the front desk, they didn't bat an eye at the blood on Meyer's clothes. They handed over his clothes, lifted the lid of the dishes and wished them a good evening before disappearing again.

"Excuse me." Meyer said and walked back into the bathroom.

"Hurry up! I'm starving." Ben yelled after him.

They talked through dinner. Small talk about family and friends that they never seemed to get around to when there was work to do. Ben paced the room for a while, not quite ready to settle down. Still a little wired from the shooting, Meyer surmised and sank deeper into the couch. Sid had picked up a newspaper and begun reading.

 They didn't say anything for a while, the only sound was Sid turning the pages of the newspaper and Ben's steps, occasionally stopping to read something over Sid's shoulder.  They were on the top of the world, looking out over the city through clear glass windows, thirty stories above the ground. There's no dirt or smoke up here, only lights in the darkness as far as the eye could see and distant music from the apartments around them.

This moment will be forgotten, Meyer thought. A still time after years of poverty and of clawing their way out of the gutter, after  months of riding on the high of success. Today was only a passage of time until something else happened, good or bad. He ripped his thoughts back to the room before his mind could stray too far into the future and turned his head to Sid and Ben's quiet  presence. Only to find it gone.

At some point, Ben hadn't moved  away from his spot behind Sid. Sid's eyes are closed and his head head has fallen back against the backrest with Ben's hands digging into his shoulders and neck, the newspaper hanging limp in Sid's hands.Ben's hands are large against Sid's narrow frame and when they slipped upwards to his neck, his thumb pressing into the back, the palm and fingers reached almost all the way around.

Meyer was just about to look away, maybe get up and leave them alone, when Ben locked eyes with him. He leaned forward and pulled the newspaper from Sid's hands to put it on the table. On his way back up he pressed his mouth to Sid's ear to whisper something, never once breaking eye contact with Meyer. Watcha gonna do, Meyer? His eyes said, challenging as always. Sid opened his eyes slowly. He watched Meyer through the slits for a moment, his eyes dark and glittering in the half-light.

"You've watched us before, Meyer, I know you have." Ben said.  It's true enough, Ben was notoriously unsubtle and Sid may be level-headed on his own but would go along with almost anything when Ben was involved. They'd been going at it for years and Meyer had simply stopped being surprised to hear moans from a room he knew Ben and Sid were in or opening a door and seeing Sid on his knees in front of Ben. But Meyer didn't know they had seen him so he'd said nothing.

Ben undid the buttons of Sid's shirt from behind and pulled it off. He then unceremoniously climbed over the backrest, lifted Sid up and put him in his lap. He moved Sid around until his back was against Ben's chest and his legs hooked over Ben's and spread wide. A vulnerable position with his stomach bared to reveal a concave stomach and his feet dangling just a few inches off the floor.

Ben hitched the undershirt up with his left hands until it caught beneath Sid's armpits and stroked his right hand along Sid's stomach. Meyer could see how the muscles twitched beneath his fingers.  Ben's hand moved to the right side of Sid's torso and traced the same pattern over and over again. Sid let out a shuddering breath in his lap and Ben buried his face in his neck, kissing along the column. Sid arched into Ben's hands and the scar running from his hip to his neck was caught in the light.

The scar was an angry red, even now. A jagged line of raised skin that he rarely showed to anyone if he could help it. Ben had been fascinated with it from the start. Meyer and Charlie had both caught Ben several times staring at Sid's neck when he had the top buttons of his shirt undone , the scar peaking out just an inch from his collar.

Ben worked open Sid's trousers with both hands and shoved them and his underwear as far down as they would go before taking Sid in hand. Sid let out a breathy moan when Ben began to stroke him with short fast movements. It looked like it should hurt but Sid seemed to be losing it quickly, his hips stuttering as he tried to match Ben's punishing pace. Ben was whispering in his ear the whole time, things Meyer couldn't hear but judging from the filthy grin on his face it wasn't anything sweet and innocent.  Sid came with a long sigh and slumped in Ben's arms, his chest heaving and his muscles twitching in aftershocks.

Ben's right hand travelled upwards through the streaks of come on Sid's chest, fingers stroking along his ribs and neck and finally landing on his lips. Looking right at Meyer, Sid sucked Ben's index and middle fingers into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing slightly.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Meyer startled when Ben directed the question at him. "I could make him suck you off." Ben continued, "He has such a pretty mouth". He slipped his fingers from Sid's mouth, rubbing the spit off onto Sid's lips, leaving them red and slick. A split second of hesitation was all Meyer had before he decided what he wanted. He could picture just how lovely Sid would look with his thin lips stretched open around a cock, spit and come running down his chin. But it wasn't his cock he was picturing.

"No," He  rasped out. "I want him to blow you." And Ben blinked once before grinning.

Sid slid down on the floor and tugged of his undershirt with quick motions and Ben moved backwards on the couch until he was leaning against the armrest and had one foot on the floor for support. He was making sure he was angled perfectly for Meyer's view before he buttoned up his trousers and untucked his shirt. Sid climbed back onto the couch and Ben helped him settle between his legs.

Ben combed his fingers through Sid's hair. It looks soft and dark in this light and Ben kept dragging his fingers through it for a few moments until Sid turned his head to look at Meyer with a question.

"Go slowly," he told him. Sid smirked and Ben looked for a moment a little less smug when Sid grabbed him by the hips and held him still. His slim hands pressed into the soft skin by Ben's hipbones and Meyer had no doubt there would be twin sets of bruises tomorrow.

Tortuously slow Sid licked Ben's cock from base to head with the tip of his tongue and Ben's hands in Sid's hair started clenching and unclenching rhythmically. After a few turns  up and down the shaft, Sid virtually jabbed his tongue just beneath the head of Ben's cock. Ben let put a sound like he just got punched and yanked Sid's hair with enough force to make Sid hiss in pain.

"Ben," Meyer warned and Ben let go immediately, smoothing down Sid's hair with a petting motion.  When Sid swallowed him down Meyer could see Ben fight against the urge to thrust upwards and press Sid's head down on his cock. His hips were shaking while Sid stroked his thumbs in soothing circles and the hand in Sid's hair was shaking.

"Pull back," Meyer instructed just as Sid began to pick up his pace. Sid startled but pulled off  slowly, his cheeks hollowing with the suction. Spit and come streaked his chin and he dried it off on Ben's shirt. Ben didn't seem to care, his chest heaving and his eyes unfocused with need.

"Again," Meyer said and suspicion seemed to creep into Sid's eyes as he bowed back down again.

Ben didn't catch on until the third time Meyer told Sid to pull back, at which point he was shivering all over and was letting out moans with each breath. Sid too was panting, his lips swollen and red.

"Meyer, I swear if you don't let me come soon I'll-" Ben's tone was definitely edging on desperate.

"Go ahead, Sid."

Sid pulled one of Ben's hands back into his hair and moved the other to the back of his neck. He relaxed his jaw again and nodded to Ben, relaxing his grip on his hips. Ben groaned loudly as he cradled Sid's head in his hands and slammed his hips upwards, fucking his mouth. He didn't need many thrusts before he let out a deep groan and went lax, his hand slipping from Sid's hair. Sid pulled off and fell forward, landing face first on Ben's stomach, trying to catch his breath.

Meyer watched them and shifted in his seat. The heat in his gut had been ignored while he watched Ben and Sid and now his arousal was making itself known. He was straining in his trousers and he could feel his cock press against the wet fabric of his underwear. His lips were dry and there were crescent indents in the palm of his right hand from clenching his fist. Would they care if he took care of himself here or should he excuse himself to the bathroom again? His thoughts were interrupted by Ben's  voice, hoarse and raw. He was petting Sid's hair again in lazy movements.

"Get over here." Ben murmured and poked Sid until he moved back to give room between them for Meyer. As soon as Meyer was within reach, Ben swung an arm around his middle and pulled him down to sit in his lap, back against his chest. Sid pressed himself closer to Meyer's front, his eyes flickered past him and over his shoulder to Ben before he smirked. Whatever they had just communicated to each other, Ben and Sid moved in tandem now. Sid opened Meyer's trousers and pulled him out of his underwear while Ben held him still with the arm still around his middle. Meyer had barely registered Ben's breath against the back of his neck when Sid began pumping his cock. His fingers are calloused and strong and his strokes steady.

Of course Sid is good at this, Meyer thought through the haze of pleasure. He'd been to the workshop Sid's father owned and seen for himself how Sid handled the tools. And the fucking violin too. Clever fingers that know just where to press and how to move to create beautiful things. The slowly simmering pleasure from watching Ben and Sid together boiled over in what felt like seconds beneath Sid's hands.  Sid pressed his thumb beneath the head of his cock and Meyer's mind went blank and a current of pleasure thrummed along his spine. He must've made some ridiculous sound because he could feel Ben's teeth against his neck when he smiled.

When he got back to himself, still drawing shuddering breaths he found himself squished between Sid and Ben still. They were kissing and he could feel the vibrations from Ben's pleased hum in his chest. It wasn't a bad feeling as such to be pressed between them but Meyer's lungs had started to protest and his ribs were beginning to ache.

"Ugh, Sid. Ben." He wheezed.

"Sid, I think Meyer feels left out." Ben sounded amused and Sid leaned back so that Meyer could turn around as much as their position would let him and glare back at Ben.

"No, Meyer feels like he can't breathe. Can you please both get up?"

Meyer cleaned up in the bathroom, again, and felt almost resentful towards Ben and Sid for ruining his suit for a second time. But he felt warm, fed and there was a pleasant buzz in his veins so he decided to let it go. When he walked out of the bathroom, Ben was just walking into his bedroom down the hall. He pointed out the guest bedroom and said goodnight but just as Meyer was closing his door, he heard Ben open his door again and call after him.

"Hey, Meyer! " He called, sticking his head around the door "We should do this again."

"Yeah, yeah we should."

 

 

 

 


End file.
